pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough (Part 7)
This is part of the Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough, with the following locations: Celestic Town, Route 211, Route 218, Canalave City, Lake Valor, Route 216 and Route 217. *Click here for Part 6. *Click here for Part 8. =Celestic Town= Celestic Town is located between Route 210 and Route 211. There is a ruin found in this area. There is no Pokémon Mart here, but a shop found at northwest sells the same items as a regular Mart. Events Galactic Trouble When you are going to approach the ruin, the old woman talk to you about a man in space suit standing on the entrance of the ruin, threatening to bomb this place. Head there and go mess with the Galactic. The grunt will run away after you defeat him, then the old woman approach you and thank you. She then noticed the Old Charm you are holding, then she said that she is Cynthia's grandmother. You gives the Old Charm to her. She then tell you to go inside the ruin and explore. Read the figures at the end then the old woman will come and explain for you. She then gives you HM03 Surf. This move allows you to use Surf outside battle, only if you have the Hearthome City Gym badge. When you leave the ruin, a familiar man approach you and talk about creating a worlda and stuff. That's Cyrus, which you met him earlier in Mt. Coronet. He then walked away. Now, you should head back to Hearthome City, Fantina must have returned. Fly to Hearthome City. Click here when you done so. You may also visit Route 211 for a short while to train there with the trainers, but there is a dead end ahead without Strength and the badge needed to use. Get Analog Watch App Enter the house located southwest of the house and talk to the Karate man to receive Analog Watch app. It has the same function as the Digital Watch app. Celestic Town Shop The shop at Celestic Town sell the same items as a regular Pokémon Mart, with two counters. There is a man wearing a sunglasses there. Talk to him to receive BlackGlasses, a hold item that enhance the Dark-type moves. Get Great Ball If your first Pokémon likes you very much, talk to the man in the Pokémon Center to receive a Great Ball. =Route 211= This route connect Celestic Town and Eterna City. Mt. Coronet is found at the center of the route. There is nothing you can do here at first because you need to use Strength in Mt. Coronet. When you have to required badge, come back here and push those boulders away to climb Mt. Coronet. Events Get TM77 Psych Up Talk to the boy standing at the mountain platform. He will keep saying "I'm strong!" Then he explained it for you by giving you TM77 Psych Up. =Route 218= A route that have a river between it. You need to HM03 Surf to get across the west side of the river. Events Upgrading Your Pokédex When you are about to enter Canalave City, you meet Prof. Rowan's assistant (or Dawn/Lucas's Father) there. He upgraded your Pokédex and now the male and female form of Pokémon can be viewed in your Pokédex. Having upgraded your Pokédex, head to Canalave City now. Click here to continue. =Canalave City= The canal city of Sinnoh, found at the extreme west side of Sinnoh. There is a dock there, with a bridge that can be raised. There is a library and a gym. Events Rival Battle #4 When you cross the bridge, your rival bumps into you. He said that he has the Mine Badge from the gym in the city and wants to battle with you. After you won the battle, your rival then compliments you, and tell you to challenge the gym. After that, he ran off to the right side. Click here to head to the Pokémon Gym. Move Deleter The Move Deleter man lives in a house above the Pokémon Mart. He can force your Pokémon to unlearn their moves, including HM moves. Get TM48 Skill Swap Enter the house below the Pokémon Mart and talk to the girl there. She will give you TM48 Skill Swap. Canalave Dock The sailor standing at the dock can bring you to different islands when you talk to him. He can bring you to the following locations: *Iron Island *Fullmoon Island (after obtaining National Pokédex) Meet Prof. Rowan When you defeat Byron and leave the gym, your rival will approach you and congratulate you. After that, he told you to head to the library. The library is at the northwest of the city. Enter and head to the third floor. Your rival will bring you to table where Prof. Rowan and his grandkid are sitting. After that, your rival will leave. But, Prof. Rowan keep replying "...". Then your rival then give up and return to his seat. Anyway, Prof. Rowan want to discuss with you about the Pokémon in the lakes of Sinnoh. He then directed orders to each of you three. Prof. Rowan's grandkid is assigned to Lake Verity. Your rival is assigned to Lake Acuity and you are assigned to Lake Valor. All of sudden, a tremor is felt and the whole building shakes. Prof. Rowan then tell you all to evacuate. Before evacuating, talk to the people there and ask what they felt after the tremors. Try talking to the receptionist, she warn to keep quiet in the library, and claim that she did not shout "Gyaaah!" or "Heelp-me!". When you leave the building, Prof. Rowan said that this tremor is not a natural one. Then a sailor run in front of Prof. Rowan and said that the explosion came from Lake Valor. Then another "Ka-boom!" sounded, then the sailor ended his conversation "Just like that!". Your rival then runs off. Prof. Rowan then tell you to go to Lake Valor quickly to check out the explosion while they head to Lake Verity. Click here to head to Lake Valor immediately. Fly to Veilstone City, head south to Route 214 and Valor Lakefront and enter the lake. Canalave Pokémon Gym This gym uses Steel-type Pokémon. Most of the Trainers here uses Rock-type Pokémon here, except Byron, the gym leader. The entire ground is made of steel, and there are several lifts that bring you up and down. The lift with the red marking bring you to the highest point - that's where Byron is standing. Gym Leader Byron When you finally reach the top, Byron will engage you in a battle. Byron uses Steel-type Pokémon with secondary type. If you have a Fire-type Pokémon, you will easily beaten Bronzor and Steelix. But Bastiodon will not be beaten easily by a Fire-type moves because it is a Rock-type too. If you have a ground-type moves, use it against it as it deals a super effective damage. You will be awarded the Mine Badge for defeating him. This badge allows you to use HM04 Strength outside battle, and Pokémon up to Level 70 will obey you. He also gives you TM91 Flash Cannon, which his Bastiodon can use. Click here to continue. =Lake Valor= One of the three lakes of Sinnoh. This place is where the legendary Pokémon, Azelf, resides. Events Trouble at Lake Valor Team Galactic have use a bomb on the lake. Most of the water in the lake is gone, and there is many impact caused by the bomb. There are many Magikarps flopping on the ground helplessly. Defeat the Grunts on the way. When you enter the cave, talk to Commander Saturn and he will engage you in a battle. The purpose of battling you is to buy some time, then he said that Commander Mars should have done with Lake Verity. Then he left. Lake Verity, this is your next destination. Click here to go to Lake Verity. Fly to Twinleaf Town and head there immediately. =Route 216= The snowy route of Sinnoh, connecting Route 217 and Mt. Coronet. This route is entirely covered with snow. Events Snowy Route This route is the place that always snow. There are a few trainers here, covered themselves with thick clothes. You cannot ride through the snow with your bike - the snow is too thick. Sometimes you will walk slowly in the snow because it is deep. When you encounter Pokémon or engage in a battle with Trainers, it will start hailing, which will hurt your Pokémon every turn. Snowbound Lounge There is a lounge up ahead and your Pokémon should get some rest here from the snowstorm. Read below to proceed to Route 217. =Route 217= A snowy route of Sinnoh. The snow fall heavily at this route, and the snow here is very deep - you have to walk through slowly to reach to the end. There are two houses here, and an Ice Rock. Events HM08 Rock Climb and Icicle Plate While walking at this route, keep close to the left side of the map. Walk until you sees a house. Don't enter the house yet, pick up the items found behind the house - that's HM08 Rock Climb. After that, enter the house and talk to the Hiker and he will give you Icicle Plate. Head north to Acuity Lakefront now. Click here to continue. Get Spell Tag A woman live in a house found northeast of the route. Because it is rare for visitors to visit at this snowy conditions, she give you a Spell Tag. Ice Rock There is an Ice Rock found at the northeast of the map. If you obtain the National Pokédex and have an Eevee in your party, level up your Eevee at this route and it will evolve into a Glaceon. Category:Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthroughs